


Жемчужная сеть

by getrid



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Horror, M/M, Multi, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getrid/pseuds/getrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он знает, что лучше бы этого не делать – на самом деле знает. Но едва уловив краем глаза ее образ, он включается в игру.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жемчужная сеть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Web of Pearls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/327712) by [iluxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluxia/pseuds/iluxia). 



Как-то давно я встретил женщину,  
Волосы у нее были черные, как чернота,  
Вы ли наставник сердец, спросил я,  
Нет, мягко ответила она.  
Леонард Коэн

Он знает, что лучше бы этого не делать – на самом деле знает. Но едва уловив краем глаза ее образ, он включается в игру.

Вход в Магазин все еще совсем рядом – стоит обогнуть вон ту кленовую рощицу. В такие дни, когда на деревьях – золотая листва, а над головой – трепетно-голубое небо, он отправляется за покупками: пара бутылок, коробка сластей, еще чего-нибудь по мелочи. В лесу есть друзья, и в воздухе есть друзья, и духов воды он знает тоже. Но город для него, с его силой и жаждой, стал тюрьмой.  
Подобные прогулки он совершает довольно редко и каждый раз радуется им несказанно. Магазин неустойчив и зыбок, Магазин нуждается в его присутствии. Ему приходится постоянно поддерживать там жизнь, и лишь иногда он может позволить себе выйти наружу – как сегодня. Мокону и Мару с Моро он оставляет на Шизуку.  
Вход в Магазин всегда выглядит одинаково – но каждый раз расположен в разных местах. Время и пространство разных миров соединяются, перетекают друг в друга – и однажды случившееся никогда не повторяется вновь. Все неизменно, потому что изменяется; именно из-за этого парадокса каждый раз, протискиваясь в щель между мирами, он видит новое место. Прошлой осенью, когда он шел той же дорогой, перед входом висела бельевая веревка: золотые и зеленые, розовые и красные пятна цветного шелка. Нынешней осенью его приветствует уединение кленовой рощицы.  
Ему предстоит длинная прогулка. Он спускается по заброшенным тропинкам со склона горы. Он блуждает, плутает. Нужное ему место расположено на окраине сверкающего огнями города, города, лежащего в самом сердце долины. Он предвкушает тающий на языке вкус сладостей и освежающий глоток чая – но только после того, как нагуляется. Горы вдали растворяются в голубой дымке; в горах живут духи: их он тоже навестит. Это будет очень долгий день – но хороший. На этой стороне долины он раньше не бывал.  
Он идет по восточному склону горы; прогулка длится так долго, как это только возможно. Он спускается к лавочке, где пьет чай и ест конфеты, которые сам себе пообещал. Уходя, он уносит с собой три бутылки сакэ, коробку сластей и – как ни странно – маленькую деревянную флейту: хозяин настаивает.  
Домой он возвращается по западному склону, небо над ним сгущается сумерками. Мимо проскальзывает странной формы предмет – шар или череп – он останавливается, присматриваясь, и видение исчезает.

Он приближается к выступу горы, виднеющемуся издалека. Слева мелькают знакомые очертания: руины старого дома. Получается, вход в Магазин должен быть сразу за деревьями, всего-то шагах в двадцати – но магия разлита в воздухе. Он не смеет дышать: дышать – значит сломать заклинание. Он усвоил урок: неизвестные заклинания лучше не трогать.  
Легкое, едва уловимое скольжение касается его ладони. Красный шнур, обвитый поверх бутылки лучшего сакэ господина Зайца, развязывается, ветер отбрасывает его прочь. Шнур наполовину проскальзывает под закрытые ворота – словно нечто манит его изнутри. Когда он наклоняется, чтобы поднять пропажу, порыв ветра окончательно загоняет обрывок тесьмы внутрь.  
Деревянные створки слишком тяжелы для его узких ладоней, справившись с ними, он мгновение всматривается в старую, разрушающуюся красоту: серые древние камни, бурый мертвый сад, темнота дома, давно отжившего свое. Крыша зияет дырами, дверные панели рассохлись. На каменной ступеньке – первой из ведущих к дверям – лежит ускользнувший шнурок, сейчас похожий на каплю глянцевой свернувшейся крови.  
Хрупкая рука поднимает шнурок с камней – движением столь изящным и плавным, что ему никогда не удалось бы повторить его. Она стоит в дверях, похожая на призрака, в ее глазах расцветает улыбка. Ее губы красны, как тесьма, которую она целует, ее глаза манят, ее волосы чернее ночи. Она ослепительна – и ослепляюща в своем сиянии, настолько, что жгучие слезы катятся по его щекам. Он до сих пор слышит ее голос из глубин прошлого, ее голос, шепчущий – неизбежность – шепчущий – Кимихиро – шепчущий…  
Он знает, что лучше бы ему этого не делать, – на самом деле знает. Но едва уловив краем глаза ее легкую тень, вступает в игру.

Она никогда не заговаривает – они оба знают, почему. Для такой магии требуется дыхание – чтобы наложить ее, и чтобы снять; поэтому их губы немы, даже когда их застает утро. Светает. Ночь прошла, и лучи солнца бьют из-за горизонта, тьма исчезает под их ударами. Он лежит головой на ее коленях. Они сидят в полной тишине.

После того, как Кимихиро встречает старика, и старик рассказывает ему свою историю, его мир уже не будет прежним. Старик прихрамывает; в тонких смуглых руках он держит сумку.  
– Прах моей жены, – говорит старик, – я слишком слаб, чтобы расстаться с ним. С тем, что от нее осталось.  
Кимихиро улыбается. Старик этого не замечает.  
– Знаете, я уже потерял своего сына. Уже потерял его. Он улетел в небеса. Жаль, что мы с женой не можем отправиться за ним. Мы отправились бы, будь у нас крылья.  
Кимихиро улыбается.  
– Ты знал, – спрашивает его старик, – что у Грома есть возлюбленная? Имя ей – Молния, и у них есть сын. Вернее, был сын, потому что однажды он упал с небес. Дитя дождя и чудовищного Грома, дождя и восхитительной Молнии. Мы с женой назвали его Райтаро. Мы вырастили его, как собственного ребенка.  
Кимихиро смотрит на руки старика. Они шершавы от старости и солнца, тяжелого труда и работы на земле, его пальцы странно скрючены, кожа темная и грубая, а под ногти забилась грязь. Кимихиро смотрит на одежду старика, изношенную, латаную-перелатаную. Кимихиро смотрит на улыбку старика: очень ласковую, все помнящую.  
– Мой сын, – говорит старик, – ничем не был похож на своего отца. Его отцом был Гром – предвестник несчастий, бедствия следовали за ним, а он приходил после них. Он – сила и мощь. Мощь во всей своей злобе. Его отец защищал предков, твоих и моих, от врагов из западных земель. Но Гром сеет хаос по всей земле, вот что он делает. Молния уничтожает то, что презирает Гром. Дождь смывает останки.  
Дерево теплеет под его ладонями. Кимихиро не решается заговорить. Вечер тих, они сидят на крыльце. Мару и Моро спят внутри. Мокона неподвижен. Ее здесь нет.  
– Ваш сын покинул вас ради неба, – наконец говорит Кимихиро. Ее здесь нет – но есть Магазин. И он живой. Кимихиро ощущает гудение этой жизни кончиками пальцев. Он должен справиться в одиночку.  
– Может быть, – говорит старик, – но я никогда не узнаю наверняка, пока не встречусь с ним. Он улетел до того, как сумел подобрать слова. Затерялся в облаках. Растворился в них. Он глаз не мог от них оторвать, когда был ребенком. Ох, моих слов недостаточно, чтобы описать, как он был красив – как великолепен он был, когда улетал. Дракон – прекрасный белый дракон; белый, словно чистейший снег, белый, словно зимнее небо. Длинное туловище, сильное и прекрасное. Воплощенное изящество. Его сливочного цвета грива, его светящиеся глаза, его чешуя, белоснежная, словно фарфор… ох, мальчик мой, мой исчезнувший в небе мальчик…  
Старик поворачивается лицом, и Кимихиро видит в его взгляде тяжесть, веса которой еще не может представить – слишком юн. Он еще не знает всей боли утрат и тоски – равно как не знает и всей страсти желания и обладания. Вес подобного знания невозможно описать словами – такие вещи познаются лишь со временем.  
– Поможешь мне, подопечный Ведьмы? Одолжишь мне свои крылья? Я знаю, твои крылья невелики, но и бремя мое легко. Я верну их тебе, как только увижусь с сыном, ибо больше мне нечего желать. А когда люди прекращают желать, они перестают дышать, – говорит ему старик. – Так поможешь мне, молодой человек?  
– Я понятия не имею, как, – говорит Кимихиро.  
Старик улыбается.  
– Вот это, – говорит он, протягивая узловатые пальцы к шее Кимихиро, – я заберу это у тебя. Пальцы тянутся к шее, где на коже цветут голубовато-красным отпечатки двух ладоней. Эти следы остались от предыдущего задания – вместе с памятью о тьме, ласкающей кожу так жестоко. Тьма едва не убила его, но он сражался и справился с ней.  
Когда старик отнимает ладонь от шеи Кимихиро, в сжатых щепотью пальцах сияет огонек – в его свечении вспыхивают печаль, кровь, жизнь. Его форма – Кимихиро прищуривается…  
– Платой, – говорит старик, – будут мои слова. Ты вспомнишь их, когда придет время. Когда придет время, они разбудят тебя. Все потихоньку возвращается на свои места, и пространство начинает залечивать свои раны.  
Кимихиро не слышит его слов, Кимихиро полностью забывает про плату: он до рези в глазах всматривается в крохотный сияющий огонек. Это его свет, его желание жить, его сила сражаться с тьмой. Это его пробуждение.  
Между узловатых стариковых пальцев разливается свет, крохотные, готовые к полету крылышки растягиваются за спиной. Свет забирает старика с собой, готовясь унести его в небесную даль. Точеный изгиб крыльев бабочки-монарха мелькает перед глазами Кимихиро.

Она зарывается пальцами ему в волосы. Они сидят рядом. На дворе день, здание Магазина медленно осыпается от старости. Он отходит ко сну. Все это время он слышит слова: неясное отдаленное эхо слов. Но он помнит: они пробудят его.  
Старик говорит ему: помни о моем сыне, помни дитя небес. Помни его красоту, мощь, изящество. Помни падение. Единственным изъяном моего сына было то, что он упал. Помни, что каждый изъян по-своему красив. Мой сын, уйдя от отца своего Грома, пришел ко мне – чтобы стать моим сыном. Помни, что его настоящий отец – Гром, помни, что он не мой сын. Он был моим сыном, и это было чудесное время – но помни, сынок: нет красоты без изъяна.

Она не оставляет его нигде: даже во снах. Они идут бок о бок, ее красота безупречна. Она изгибается, выставляя ногу вперед, одновременно сосредоточенно и легко, она словно ивовая ветвь, качающаяся на ветру. Свет дня угасает, внутри Кимихиро разлита мягкая тьма спокойствия. Она переплетает их пальцы, вместе они смотрят в ночное небо. Они гасят звезды одну за другой, стирают их пальцами с неба, и те, мигнув, послушно исчезают в небытие; тьма растет. Пока она с ним, ему спокойно. Они гуляют в полной тишине.

За неделю до того, как старик войдет в Магазин, Кимихиро встречается с тьмой. Сперва она является ему в виде девочки. Следующие пару дней он наблюдает за этой девочкой неотрывно, выжидая, не в силах помочь. Шизука далеко, очень далеко: очередные соревнования по стрельбе проходят в Киото. Кимихиро предоставлен самому себе.  
Он следит за девочкой: она совсем еще юна и счастлива, она живет рядом с Магазином и ходит в школу неподалеку от его бывшей школы. У нее есть маленькая сестренка, отец и мать, а еще младшая сестра ее матери сейчас живет с ними. Он наблюдает и выжидает.  
Тьма ширится вокруг нее, с каждым днем становясь все более зловещей. Вскоре тьма поглотит девочку. Не похоже, что у девочки хватит сил для борьбы, этим она и отличается от Кимихиро – Ватануки Кимихиро, проклятого могуществом. Но, как бы там ни было, кажется, на ней тоже лежит проклятие.  
Девочка живет в старом доме: типичный японский стиль, привычно небогатая обстановка; у девочки очень современная семья, и они с домом очевидно не ладят. Разлад кроется в мелочах: оставленные незапертыми двери, разорванные седзи, которые не чинят годами, неухоженный сад, немытая черепица – но из этих мелочей и складывается истинная картина. Насколько храм семьи Доумеки – воплощение традиции, настолько же этот дом – ее отрицание.  
Однажды Кимихиро замечает стрелу, вонзенную в крышу. В тот же день девочка заговаривает с ним.  
– Извини, – шепчет она, проскальзывая мимо него в книжный. У Кимихиро слезятся глаза и перехватывает горло, когда он улавливает едкий запах тьмы.  
– Ты обронила, – окликает он ее, протягивая платок. Их пальцы соприкасаются. Тьма безмолвствует.  
Девочка благодарит его, наконец-то встречаясь с ним взглядом. Она очень милая, думает Кимихиро, и вырастет настоящей красавицей. Сила сияет в ее глазах. Ему интересно, как долго тьма преследует ее. Девочка эту тьму даже не замечает.  
Он спешит выйти из магазина, к неяркому вечернему солнцу. Асфальт сереет под ногами. Кимихиро быстрыми шагами идет вперед и успевает завернуть за угол, прежде чем тьма настигает его. Он увлек ее за собой.  
Тьма охватывает его холодным объятием, эхо тысяч голосов скользит по коже. Сила, шепчет тьма. Могущество, видит она. Сила, которую мы должны объединить с нашей, – объединить дыханием и кровью. Он борется, окунаясь головой во тьму. Ищет, прощупывает, нашаривает ее источник. Изнутри тьма мягка, как бархат. Сила Кимихиро защищает и поддерживает того, пока тьма пытается его поглотить. Тьма смыкается над ним, и он едва успевает втянуть глоток свежего воздуха. Кимихиро чувствует руки на своей шее – вокруг своей шеи – ледяные, лишающие сознания ладони. Он начинает тонуть.  
– Нет, – думает он. – Не сейчас, не сейчас, еще немного, еще совсем чуть-чуть, и я его найду.  
– Отдай нам свою силу, – говорит ему тьма.  
– Нет. Я отказываюсь.  
Потому что если он согласится, он умрет.  
– Нет. Я отказываюсь.  
Потому что если он согласится, умрет и девочка.  
– Нет. Я отказываюсь.  
Потому что если он согласится, тьма победит и заберет его – а затем вернется за девочкой. Поэтому он должен найти источник этой тьмы, ее корни, найти и уничтожить, чтобы тьма зачахла. Тогда девочка будет спасена.  
Я отказываюсь.  
Его пальцы наконец нашаривают искомое – круглую плотную точку. Из последних сил он тянет ее к себе, сдавливая, пока та не раскалывается под его пальцами. Тьма бьется в агонии. Руки на его шее разжимаются. Кимихиро глубоко и жадно вдыхает.  
Когда он открывает глаза, вокруг ночь. Он сидит на земле посреди темной аллеи. На улице тихо. Он встает и трогает шею: там уже начинают краснеть рубцы. Он не отнимает от шеи рук, пока не возвращается в Магазин, к Моконе и Шизуке (соревнования кончились сегодня). Через несколько дней в Магазин заглянет старик.  
За ужином он рассказывает им о тьме и о девочке. На следующий день они с Шизукой идут к ее дому. Пока никого нет, они вытаскивают из крыши стрелу и предают ее огню. Пепел смешивают с солью.  
Когда Кимихиро вновь видит девочку, от ее духовной силы не осталось и следа. Он заплатил цену за избавление от тьмы – девочка тоже заплатила ему свою. Его ценой было огромное количество силы, на оплату ее долга ушла вся. Проклятие испарилось, а девочка об этом и не узнала.  
Кимихиро даже не известно ее имя.

Отметки на шее (там, где тьма сжимала сильнее всего) – это символ власти, которую он получил над своей силой. Они защитили друг друга, они справились с опасностью вместе. Впервые он прогнал тьму самостоятельно. Отметины на его шее похожи на крылья бабочки. 

Старик улетает в небо. Вскоре после этого Шизука приносит сакэ и замечает, что отметины сошли.  
– Их забрали, – говорит ему Кимихиро, – покупатель.  
– Ты справлялся с тьмой один, – хмурится Шизука, но входит Она, растягивая губы в загадочной полуулыбке.  
– О, не беспокойся, Доумеки-кун, – говорит Она, – взятое взаймы всегда возвращается – в свое время, в минуту крайней нужды. Хорошо, когда есть вклады в высших инстанциях.  
Эта ночь – одна из череды последних ночей, которые они проводят вместе.

Она исчезает внезапно и беспричинно. Вот Она еще здесь, и вот ее уже нет. Он тоскует по ее голосу, ее прикосновениям, по самому присутствию. Она для него все. Все его надежды сводятся к ней: он надеется так отчаянно, как умеют лишь маленькие одинокие дети. Она его мать – так же как Шизука – брат, а Химавари – сестра. Она – его друг и его спаситель.  
Она вырвала его из прежней жизни, полной страха и страданий. Она научила его терпеть и сражаться. Она научила его слушать, научила отдавать и принимать, судить самому и позволять другим судить себя, а еще научила любить – и быть любимым. Она долгое время была якорем, поддерживающим его жизнь. Он не просит о многом, просить означало бы нарушить законы времени и пространства. Просить означало бы предать все, чему она его учила.  
Единственное его желание – вся его тоска, его ожидание, его сожаление – сводятся к одному: они расстались в тишине.  
Между ними осталось столько несказанных слов.

Когда он просыпается в следующий раз, вокруг ночь. Она обнимает его, его голова – на ее груди. Ткань кимоно выглядит до нелепого ярко в лунном свете. Они растянулись на траве в саду, ее руки так изящны по сравнению с его, безупречность линий и углов ее запястий не сможет передать ни один художник.  
– Вы даже не дали мне возможности поблагодарить вас, – говорит он.  
Его дыхание рассеивает магию. Кимихиро закрывает глаза. Ее дыхание касается его плеча.  
– В твоем доме поселились демоны, – говорит она не своим голосом. Это голос тьмы, ее глубокое бархатное спокойствие. Тьма всеобъемлюща. Он смотрит в небо, но там нет звезд, они сами стерли с неба все звезды! Лишь одна крохотная звезда осталась. Тьма смыкается над ним.  
Он борется с ней: это не Она, не Она, это фальшивка, вызванная из глубин черноты. Кимихиро не осмеливается дышать. Это не Она, это ложь, ложь, ложь, твердит он себе, наблюдая, как она меняется: руки становятся длиннее и тоньше, тело разбухает и вздувается, а пальцы сменяются когтями – бледными, узкими. Паутина опутывает его все сильнее, утягивает вглубь. Гладкое паучье тело сияет слепяще-белым светом. Кимихиро не смеет дышать.  
Она висит в темноте, широко раскрывая пасть, смеется нечеловеческим уничижительным смехом.  
– Глупый человечишка, обманутый собственным сердцем. И тоска, что тебя гложет, – такая нелепая.  
Тьма стискивает Кимихиро крепче, на этот раз в ней нет корня – не вырвать. Он всхлипывает, барахтаясь в паутине, видения скользят вокруг него. Он с трудом шевелит руками, пытается отбиваться ногами, обдирая их о камни. Паутина впитывает проступившую кровь.  
– Отдай мне свою силу, человек, – говорит она, – отдай мне ее.  
Слезы расчерчивают на щеках дорожки, ему больно, невыносимо больно. Кимихиро чувствует, как истекает кровью: саму материю его души кромсают на куски, нити истончаются и провисают. На небе горит одна звезда, одна-единственная. Коготь подцепляет его за подбородок, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Коготь холоден, как идущее от нее сияние. Она примеривается к его шее.  
– Я пролью твою кровь, и моя паутина не оборвется веками. Твоя кровь станет жемчужинами, питающими меня. Отдай мне ее, – раздается монотонное гудение. – Отдай свою силу.  
Тьма непроглядна.

– У меня есть желание, – говорит Шизука, но Кимихиро пропускает его слова мимо ушей. Для него есть только пьянящий запах цветущей сакуры и прокатывающийся вниз по горлу глоток сакэ. Мокона лениво раскинулся на подушке, Мару и Моро играют в саду.  
– Не нужно этого делать, – говорит он своему другу. Он знает, чего хочет Шизука, знает, что тот надеется получить. Он с самого начала это знает.  
– Нужно, – отвечает ему Шизука.  
Кимихиро закрывает глаза: он беспомощен против судьбы. Кимихиро связан с Магазином накрепко: он ощущает, как тот откликается на просьбу, как мириады мелких иголочек теплом покалывают кончики пальцев изнутри. У посетителя есть желание. Мы существуем, чтобы его исполнить.  
– Я хочу, – говорит Шизука, – освободить друга от заточения. Взамен я отдаю свою смертность.  
Шизука уже взрослый, он широкоплеч и серьезен. Впрочем, серьезным он был всегда. Кимихиро вспоминает времена, когда они оба были очень молоды, вспоминает, как они вместе пережили те дни, когда время приходило в движение. Между ними столько всего: бесчисленное множество воспоминаний, обещания, которые они нарушили и сдержали, столько сказанных и несказанных слов. Он так никогда по-настоящему и не поблагодарил Шизуку за все это. Ему придется сделать это сейчас.  
Кимихиро вскидывает руку, подносит ее к лицу Шизуки. Пыльная взвесь клубится между ними, стягиваясь в лезвие. Минуту охристо-золотое лезвие парит в воздухе, затем, падая, разрывает прочную нить – и вот уже больше нет ничего: ни лезвия, ни нити.  
Вчера Шизуке присудили степень: профессор истории и древнеяпонской литературы. У него есть цель в жизни. У него есть жизнь. Кимихиро гордится его достижениями: Шизуке удалось то, чего не смог бы сам Кимихиро, навеки прикованный к Магазину. Но теперь Шизука озвучил свое желание, и пути назад нет: цена уже уплачена.  
– Твое желание исполнено, – говорит Кимихиро, по-прежнему не открывая глаз.  
Шизука берет его за руку и тянет вверх. Он ведет его на улицу, туда, где лепестки сакуры танцуют на ветру, туда, где все залито теплым светом – он ведет Кимихиро к выходу из Магазина, и вместе они шагают наружу.  
Впервые за долгое время (с момента ее исчезновения) он выходит наружу – и Шизука с ним.  
Это то, ради чего Шизука отбросил свою смертность, отказался от своего времени и всех преимуществ возраста, обрек себя на вечную жизнь без освобождения и утешения. Взамен Кимихиро получил возможность жить среди других. Теперь они оба застыли во времени. Время навсегда остановилось для них. Но, по крайней мере, они вместе.  
По улице идут люди. Кимихиро и Шизука стоят у ворот. Их не замечают. Доумеки все еще держит Ватануки за руку. Кимихиро знает, что теперь должен поблагодарить своего друга, по-настоящему поблагодарить его, но он не может: слова покинули его. Он так ему благодарен. Он плачет.  
Он живой.  
В тот день ему так и не удается сказать Шизуке спасибо.

С неба падает звезда.  
Нет, не звезда: с неба слетает порхающий красный огонек. Кимихиро забывает вдохнуть: огонек приближается, превращаясь в бабочку-монарха. Он проглатывает ее и открывает рот:  
– Я отказываюсь.  
Тьма кричит.  
Он вцепляется пальцами в деревянную флейту, спрятанную в рукаве. Пока паучиха воет от такой наглости, вскидывает флейту, описывая в воздухе полукруг. Ветер со свистом просачивается сквозь отверстия во флейте, резким звуком распарывая темноту на клочья.  
Паучиха, скрытая мраком, отступает. Кимихиро, пошатываясь, устремляется вслед, разрывая паутину. На каждом рывке, на каждом ударе он вспоминает о пережитых страданиях. Наконец он вонзает ей в голову флейту, и она стонет. Трещины ползут по ее телу, расщепляя его в пыль. Исчезая, она забирает тьму с собой, оставляя лишь горку праха.  
Прах развеивает ветер. Отныне дом пуст, его руины теперь просто руины. Лоскут ее кимоно лежит на земле. Лоскут прекрасен, но, думает Кимихиро, не бывает красоты без изъяна.  
Она непременно вернется. Поэтому Кимихиро должен жить: ему нужно поблагодарить ее.  
Шизука все еще ждет внутри Магазина. Кимихиро будет жить и ради Шизуки: ему он тоже задолжал благодарность.  
Кимихиро подбирает цветной лоскут и входит в дом. В его груди колотится исцеленное сердце.

Сердце разбивается и разбивается,  
И растет с каждым разом.  
Так и нужно идти:  
Сквозь тьму, все большую тьму –  
Не оглядываясь.  
Стэнли Кьюниц, «Древо испытаний»


End file.
